Orgullo
by EnterradoR
Summary: Vegeta, su orgullo y Bulma, cara a cara.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! espero que todas esten muy bien :) Este fic se me ocurrió porque quería analizar el tema del orgullo y quien mejor para representar al orgullo que Vegeta verdad? La pregunta es: ¿Estamos dispuestos a dejar el orgullo de lado por la persona que amamos? Esa es la encrucijada que quiero tratar con Vegeta en tres momentos determinantes de su vida. Espero que les guste este humilde proyecto y cualquier crítica, sugerencia o alabanza siempre es una motivación extra para seguir escribiendo ;D

Por último, quiero dedicarle este fic completamente a "Tu Catalana Sexy Bonita", antes llamada "Agent Peridot" y antes "Everysee" (deja de cambiarte el nombre xD), gran persona y gran amiga, así que por lo mismo este fic va completamente dedicado para ti. Te quiero amiga ^^

Y sin más que decir ojalá lo disfruten y muchas gracias por leer tb.

* * *

"Si no se modera tu orgullo, él será tu mayor castigo" - Dante Alighieri.

* * *

 _ **Orgullo**_

* * *

Primer Capítulo: Bulma.

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado desde la lamentable muerte de Goku ante Cell para salvar la Tierra. Un sacrificio que podía ser rectificado gracias a las esferas del dragón, pero que el noble guerrero no quiso revocar. Prefirió permanecer muerto para no traer más problemas a la humanidad, anteponiendo los intereses de la Tierra por encima de los de su familia.

Esa había sido su generosa y noble decisión, pero para todos quienes lo querían resultó una situación que les costó mucho asumir, pues tendría que pasar un largo tiempo para poder hacerlo. Milk y Gohan habían vivido un verdadero calvario en su hogar, con cientos de tristes recuerdos recorriendo cada lugar del mismo. Sin embargo, entre el sufrimiento, surgió una inesperada noticia que sería un gran apoyo para superar la trágica muerte del legendario guerrero: una nueva vida crecía en el vientre de Milk. Una maravillosa bendición que Goku había dejado antes de partir al otro mundo. La alegría de un nuevo retoño en la familia ayudaría a superar, en forma parcial, los recuerdos de la dolorosa muerte del hombre de cabellos alborotados.

Los demás seres queridos de él, empero, no podían entender la razón de su decisión. Sí, era cierto que él atraía peligros pero después de todo siempre habían resuelto de buena manera todas esas vicisitudes. Además, contaban con las esferas del dragón para arreglar cualquier desastre que ocurriera, tal como hasta ahora lo habían hecho.

Sin embargo, sin críticas o con ellas, ya nada cambiaría. El saiyajin puro más poderoso había muerto y no había remedio posible para aquello. Su irrefutable decisión ya estaba tomada. Lamentablemente, los guerreros Z tendrían que acostumbrarse a no verlo nunca más.

Esta vez la muerte si resultó definitiva, como las leyes de la naturaleza así lo demandan siempre.

Sin embargo, en Capsule Corporation había alguien a quien la muerte de Goku había sumido en una profunda pero oculta depresión. Y aunque Bulma también sufría con cada recuerdo de su gran amigo, no se trataba de ella.

Sí, por extraño que pudiese sonar, era el príncipe saiyajin a quien había afectado mucho más de la cuenta la muerte de su eterno rival. El motivo de su vida se había disuelto en aquel fatídico día en que el insecto que tanto detestaba terminó dando su vida para salvar a todos.

El maldito se atrevió a morir sin darle su anhelada revancha. Ese maldito había osado humillarlo sin darle la posibilidad de vengar todas las afrentas que le había propinado. Ese gusano lo había dejado sin una razón para seguir luchando.

"Jamás volveré a pelear". Aquellas palabras, por increíble que pareciera, habían salido de los labios de un saiya... ¡un guerrero saiyajin diciendo eso! Increíble pero cierto. Y como si eso fuera poco, resultaba más inverosímil que fuera el príncipe de todos ellos quien lo dijese. Eso daba prueba fehaciente del dolor que Vegeta sintió una vez concluida la batalla contra el terrible Célula. Así de duro le había golpeado la muerte del soldado de clase baja.

Se había quedado sin motivos para vivir; con Kakarotto en el otro mundo su afán de venganza se desmoronó como un castillo de arena azotado por las olas.

A pesar de no ser cercanos en lo más mínimo, el clase alta sufrió esa muerte como nadie podría haberlo imaginado. Nadie excepto Bulma.

Por ello, abandonó Capsule Corp sin darle ninguna explicación a su mujer. Entrenar en su sagrada cámara de gravedad ni siquiera lo motivaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Para qué seguir entrenando? Sin la posibilidad de vengarse, hacerlo ya no tenía ningún sentido.

Dos meses pasó entre calurosos desiertos, escarpadas montañas, frondosos bosques y gélidos glaciares. Siempre con la soledad como su más fiel compañía.

Mientras eso acontecía, Bulma tuvo que soportar las estocadas que la cruel tristeza le propinaba a su alma. Todas las noches era lo mismo, su mirada pérdida en el horizonte esperando ver al hombre que amaba nuevamente, descendiendo desde el estrellado cielo. En un principio, comprendió que Vegeta quisiera estar solo pues así era él, pero a medida que las semanas transcurrían su empatía fue mermando. Ya eran dos meses sin saber nada, absolutamente nada. La había abandonado sin más. Y no sólo a ella, también a su pequeño hijo que seguía siendo tan sólo un bebé.

¿Acaso no pensaba volver nunca?

De hecho, hasta temió que Vegeta pudiera serle infiel pues no tenía idea de donde estaba o que podría estar haciendo. Con Yamcha ya había tenido que sufrir bastante por ello y si Vegeta hacía lo mismo, sería un golpe muy fuerte. No obstante, de alguna misteriosa y enigmática manera, el saiya le inspiraba una confianza inigualable. El príncipe no era alguien que se fijara en otras mujeres. De hecho, seguramente sólo a ella la consideraba a su altura, pues el resto de humanas no eran más que basura para él.

En un principio a la científica le sorprendió que su cónyuge se tomara tan mal la muerte de su némesis. Si hasta parecía sufrir su muerte incluso más que ella, que lo conoció desde que era un niño. Pero no tardó en comprender que para un guerrero como él perder la oportunidad de vengarse y hacerle pagar todas sus afrentas era un golpe extremadamente duro. Era como mantener una deuda pendiente durante el resto de su vida; la penetrante estaca de algo que nunca pudo concluir. Y esa sensación debía ser horrible. Por ello, muy a su pesar, entendió que el saiya necesitara un tiempo en soledad para meditar al respecto y superar aquello que lo hería como una filosa daga.

Cuanto hubiese disfrutado el poder ayudarse mutuamente, porque a ella la muerte de su amigo de toda la vida también la había afectado mucho. Con el apoyo recíproco todo habría sido más fácil, pero a Vegeta le encantaba complicar las cosas más de la cuenta.

El hombre que amaba era una pirámide de hielo imposible de escalar, un muro infranqueable que la científica no lograba derribar a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos.

¿Por qué no lograba llegar a él como tanto ansiaba? ¿Por qué no le revelaba sus secretos y sus íntimos pensamientos como ella si lo hacía? Siempre pensó que abriendo su corazón, con el tiempo, Vegeta también lo haría con ella. Pero a pesar de su empeño, no había sido así. Las semillas que plantaba nunca germinaban.

Sabía que cada persona tenía sus propios tiempos para confiar, y más tomando en cuenta que se trataba de Vegeta, pero el tiempo transcurría y seguía pasando sin ninguna novedad.

¿Cómo tocar su alma?

No lo sabía. Pero si sabía a la perfección que cosa era lo que impedía que el príncipe se abriese. La respuesta a eso era muy fácil: su orgullo. Su maldito orgullo era el enemigo invisible que impedía el amor que ella ansiaba darle.

Era como un ente maligno que obstruía a toda costa un acercamiento que tratase de ir más allá de lo sexual.

Orgullo. Quizás el enemigo más grande una persona. Esa era la enfermedad que padecía su hombre. No tenía más opción: para poder llegar a las puertas de su corazón, tendría que liberarlo de ese enorme peso.

Así pasó el tiempo, para Bulma más lentamente que para el resto. Hasta que justo después de casi tres meses, las últimas sombras del otoñal y anaranjado ocaso esbozaron la silueta de un orgulloso guerrero saiyajin.

Su presencia no tardó en hacerse notar cuando ingresó al hogar de los Briefs. Fue entonces que una fulminante gama de emociones sintió ella cuando lo vio llegar. Una contradictoria mezcla de alegría con enojo, aunque finalmente la primera eclipsó a la segunda. Su feliz sonrisa fue la prueba de quien había ganado la batalla en su interior.

Pero lamentablemente para ella su feliz sonrisa no fue correspondida.

El misántropo la miró a los ojos, con esa mirada profunda de siempre, sin expresar signos de emoción alguna.

—Espero que la cámara de gravedad este funcionando correctamente, mujer — su voz fría e impersonal esfumó toda la alegría que Bulma había sentido por verlo otra vez.

No hubo un hola, tampoco un abrazo, ni siquiera un miserable saludo afectuoso. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Después de casi tres meses sin verse, esas gélidas palabras era lo único que obtenía. De hecho, esa maldita cámara de gravedad parecía importarle más que ella o su hijo. Definitivamente era un canalla.

—Después de todo este tiempo, ¿es lo único que puedes decirme? —protestó con la indignación como su más fiel aliada. Si sus ojos hubieran podido lanzar dagas, lo habrían hecho sin dudarlo.

—No me molestes ahora humana, no estoy de ánimo para tonterías —rechazó con su prepotencia habitual, usando esa voz tan hiriente que le encantaba emplear.

El hombre intentó seguir su camino hacia la cocina pero ella se interpuso con declarada decisión. Las manos en las caderas eran la muestra explícita de su desafío.

Pero una vez hecho esto, Bulma no respondió como comúnmente lo haría pues antes prefirió observarlo concienzudamente, examinando cada detalle de su talante. Tenía que guiarse por detalles para lograr entender lo que él verdaderamente sentía. Cosas como el brillo de sus ojos, su tono de voz y las escasas muecas que su faz hacía eran los factores clave que ella había aprendido a leer a través del tiempo. Sus gestos eran el código que aprendió a descifrar para poder entenderlo. Vegeta era un enigmático libro que Bulma había ido descubriendo página a página muy lentamente.

Todo eso debido a que nunca se abría con ella. Todo su sentir el saiya se lo comía solo. Y todo por culpa de su mezquino orgullo.

De su maldito y desgraciado orgullo.

Cuanto le habría gustado poder eliminar esa cualidad que siempre se interponía entre ellos. Ese defecto que impedía acercarse a él, que obstaculizaba el salir de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Cómo poder decirle que ambos podían ayudarse para superar la muerte de Goku? ¿Cómo decirle eso sin que se sintiera ofendido por su extrema soberbia?

Cuanto quería hablar del tema de Goku, pero sabía que si mencionaba ese nombre el príncipe estallaría en una furiosa diatriba, negando lo evidente. Negando que la muerte de su rival lo tenía afectado hasta el punto de haber dejado de lado sus entrenamientos.

De todas formas, que ahora volviese preguntando por la cámara de gravedad era una buena señal. Eso significaba que retomaría el entrenamiento que tanto lo apasionaba. Pero aunque era lo más probable, no estaba de más confirmarlo.

—¿Vas a entrenar nuevamente? — alzó una ceja con curiosidad mientras formulaba su pregunta.

—Eso no es algo que te incumba — contestó él, haciendo gala de esa antipatía de siempre. Ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la mirada.

—Por supuesto que me concierne — replicó indignada y ofendida a la vez, alzando su voz con petulancia—. Soy yo quien tiene que reparar tu maldita cámara cuando la destrozas con tus brutales entrenamientos — hizo notar la importancia de que le respondiera. De lo contrario simplemente no la arreglaría.

—Hace lo que quieras, sólo deja de molestar de una buena vez — endureció aún más su voz, a la vez que sus facciones también lo hacían.

Los labios de Bulma formaron la penúltima vocal durante un breve momento. Luego apretó sus dientes haciéndolos rechinar en forma desagradable.

—¡Jum! — terminó resoplando fastidiada —. ¿Sabes Vegeta? —dijo preparando el camino para el tema que deseaba abordar — maldigo ese estúpido orgullo que tienes. Ya me tiene harta que por culpa de él te cierres conmigo. Yo soy tu pareja, si tan solo te abrieras un poco podría ayudarte, brindarte solaz, ¡apoyarte! — terminó exclamando desatando la frustración que la atacaba vilmente.

—Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie ni jamás la necesitaré, eso que te quede claro mujer — la hostilidad que lo caracteriza se hizo más fuerte que nunca.

Acto seguido, prosiguió su camino pasando al lado de ella a la vez que despedía una frialdad que el mismísimo antártico se la hubiese envidiado.

Los ojos de Bulma se desplazaron de un lado a otro invocando paciencia; luego de unos segundos giró su cabeza hacia atrás, chocando su mirada contra la masculina espalda que pretendía alejarse.

—Y ahí está de nuevo ese estúpido e infantil orgullo. No sabes como lo detesto — vociferó sin contenerse. Su ceño fieramente apretado, marcó una vena en la frente que parecía querer desbordarse.

Vegeta, todavía de espalda, movió un poco su cabeza para mirarla de soslayo.

—Detéstalo cuanto quieras, pero gracias a mi orgullo soy quien soy — la superioridad que desprendió su semblante realmente hubiera impresionado a cualquiera... a cualquiera excepto Bulma. Si alguien podía contradecirlo con total decisión ese alguien era ella.

— Puede ser, pero tú lo llevas a niveles extremos. Eso está muy mal, ¿sabías? —decidida a pelear, continuaría la discusión hasta donde fuera necesario. Ya estaba cansada de todo y por lo tanto haría lo que fuera por cambiar la maldita situación que tan hastiada la tenía.

—Bah, ¿que sabrá una simple humana de orgullo? ¿De qué podrían enorgullecerse insectos como ustedes? —saboreó el desprecio en cada palabra dicha.

—Sé mucho más de lo que crees porque yo también soy orgullosa —dijo muy segura de sus palabras —. Pero también soy lo bastante sensata para darme cuenta que el exceso sólo acarrea problemas y dolor a quienes quiero.

El saiya cruzó sus brazos antes de responder.

—Supongo que ahora me saldrás con tus tonterías del amor y patrañas de ese tipo. Pues ahórrate tus estupideces de siempre. Puedes largarte, no quiero escuchar las mismas idioteces otra vez — sentenció sin miramientos de ningún tipo.

Bulma dio un suspiro cansado. Deseó sinceramente que él pudiera leerle la mente, o mejor aún, que pudiera leer su corazón. Respiró profundo nuevamente, evidenciando su dolor. El hombre que amaba estaba totalmente cerrado, de hecho, se esmeraba en poner una gran muralla infranqueable entre ellos. ¿Cómo podría saltar ese muro? ¿De qué forma podría llegar a él? ¿Qué hacer para que pudiera escucharlo sin que el orgullo se cruzara en medio?

Su hombre se comía todo para sí, su tristeza, dolor y su pena. Lo peor era que, por más evidente que fueran, negaba tenerlas. En algún momento todo ese dolor acumulado en su alma terminaría explotando de una forma o de otra.

Vegeta llevaba una cruz muy pesada sobre su espalda, una que había arrastrado durante toda su vida. Ella sólo quería ayudarle a llevar esa carga. Compartirla juntos porque lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que de no haber sido por tal intensidad en su sentir, lo habría mandado al diablo hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

La desaparición de su raza, la pérdida de su trono, el haber sido un vulgar esclavo de Freezer y que un guerrero de clase baja fuera mejor que él, unido a la soledad que siempre lo había acompañado, era lo que había convertido a Vegeta en lo que era. Todo su dolor lo había transformado en orgullo y cuando eso sucede, sólo el amor puede salvarte.

Bulma lo sabía.

Por eso quería ayudarlo.

Su orgullo era como un vaso de agua. En un principio resulta fácil llevarlo, pero con el transcurrir del tiempo se hace cada vez más y más pesado, hasta llegar al punto en que no puedes sostenerlo más y finalmente termina estrellándose contra el suelo.

Esta noche tenía que liberarlo de todo ese peso. Por amor, debía hacerlo.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué eres tan orgulloso? —su tono de voz bajo unos decibeles, intentando ser conciliador.

El saiya respondió alzando una ceja. Un par de segundos después le clavó su agresiva mirada.

—Yo creo que todo ese orgullo que tienes —continuó ella— es sólo una coraza que sirve para protegerte de lo que puede dañarte —sus ojos no eran acusatorios de ningún modo, es más, expresaban una desconcertante ternura.

Pero para Vegeta esas palabras si que eran una grave acusación. Más aún, una gran ofensa.

—¿Qué dijiste, mujer imbécil? ¿Protegerme del daño? —la más genuina incredulidad se volvió dueña de sus preguntas — ¡Como si el príncipe de los saiyajin necesitara protegerse de algo! —hizo hervir su furiosa indignación.

La fémina dio un suspiro. Discutir con Vegeta resultaba muy desgastante. Era experto en humillar y menospreciar a todo ser viviente. Pero ella no era alguien que se rindiera ni mucho menos alguien que se quedara callada.

—Eso es lo que creo —reafirmó, destellando seguridad a través de todo su semblante —. Es más, sé que no te va a gustar lo que voy a decirte pero tengo que hacerlo porque es lo que realmente pienso: en el fondo eres tan débil que necesitas exacerbar tu orgullo hasta niveles infantiles para poder sobrellevar todo ese dolor que siempre llevas por dentro.

Vegeta abrió tanto su boca, que pareció que su quijada terminaría abandonando su faz. La hembra no había hecho movimiento alguno pero de todas formas sintió una fuerte cachetada. Extinguida la sorpresa sus labios se cerraron, pero la furia en sus ojos no lo hizo. De hecho, llameaban como un volcán en erupción.

—Eres muy atrevida. Estás caminando por un terreno muy peligroso, de hecho hay hielo muy delgado bajo tus pies en este preciso momento. No me provoques o lo lamentarás, te lo aseguro — su voz salió tan sombría como una noche sin luna. Amenazante como el gruñido de un lobo a punto de cazar.

—¡Si te digo todo esto es porque me importas! —hizo explotar su sentir como si fuera un géiser — ¡Porque te amo, maldición! Por eso me preocupas, por eso quiere verte bien, ¿cómo no te das cuenta? Sólo quiero ayudarte, brindarte mi apoyo, acercarme a ti porque eres importante para mí.

—Bah — rechazó con declarado asco al ver toda su emoción —, tonterías de mujer, ¿andas con la regla acaso? — se burló sin contemplaciones.

Ahora fue turno de ella para abrir sus labios de gran manera. La sorpresa la abstrajo del mundo circundante unos segundos. Sólo después de ellos volvió a la realidad.

—Eres un total desgraciado a veces, sabías — la ofuscación hizo presa de ella, aunque finalmente logró controlarla haciendo un esfuerzo —, pero a pesar de eso me importas, Vegeta. Lo que me interesa es que te des cuenta todo lo dañino que resulta ese maldito orgullo que tienes. Te ciegas por él. Ojalá te dieras cuenta que tu orgullo eso es lo que pone un muro inmenso entre nosotros. Es más, te diré algo muy importante que ojalá entre en tu cabezota de una vez: quien vive del orgullo, muere de soledad. Y así terminarás tú: solo, completamente solo porque no aprecias la oportunidad de ser feliz que yo y tu hijo te estamos dando.

—Yo no necesito oportunidades ni estupideces de esas, humana — su voz salió tan fría como el ártico. De hecho, vaho salió de su boca dándole más asidero a ello.

—¿Pero por qué rayos eres tan terco? —espetó cada vez más indignada —. Estás negando que la muerte de Goku te afectó sólo para mantener tu orgullo en alto. Pero yo soy tu mujer, la persona que más te quiere, puedes confiar en mí Vegeta —su voz dio matices distintos, demostrando toda la emoción de sus palabras —. Conmigo puedes liberar toda esa carga que llevas por dentro. Yo jamás te voy a juzgar, ni mucho menos a traicionar porque yo te amo — cuanta emoción había en sus palabras. Cuanto dolor también. Su corazón dio un crujido sideral por lo mismo. Cada latido que daba gritaba todo el amor que sentía por él. Sus ganas de ayudarlo, de apoyarlo no mermaban. Era impresionante.

Pero Vegeta no sabía la bendición que tenía en frente. No todavía. Toda la emoción de la fémina contrastaba totalmente con la absoluta frialdad que desplegaba el hombre guerrero.

—No quiero seguir escuchando estupideces — comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

—Yo sé que con la muerte de tu rival sientes que tu vida perdió su propósito —las palabras de la mujer lo detuvieron inevitablemente — y es horrible llevar una vida que no tiene sentido, pero nosotros podemos ser tu sentido en la vida. Trunks y yo podemos ser el sentido que tu vida necesita...

El silencio que se apoderó del varón dio prueba de que lo dicho por su mujer le había llegado. Pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar a tocar su cerrado corazón. Tras unos segundos, prosiguió su caminar.

—El orgullo es un arma de dos filos —habló decidida a no dejarlo ir —. Puede ayudarte a salir adelante o hundirte en tu propia soledad para siempre. Lo que tú crees que es tu más grande fortaleza, también es tu más grande debilidad.

El guerrero nuevamente se vio obligado a detenerse. Quedó estático y permaneció así.

—¿A qué te refieres, humana? — preguntó todavía dándole la espalda.

—A que gracias a tu orgullo estás así ahora. Mientras más fuerte el orgullo, más fuerte es la caída. Por eso te duele tanto que Goku sea más fuerte que tú. Por eso te duele tanto que esté muerto, porque te dejó el orgullo herido y no pudiste vengarte para sanarlo. Pero no te das cuenta que tu maldito orgullo te enceguece. Gracias a él Cell alcanzó la perfección. Y gracias a tu maldito orgullo no dejaste fluir tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Mirai Trunks. Los prohibes como si fueran una carga. Lo mismo pasa con nosotros, te empeñas en alejarte siempre de quienes te queremos. Y si a pesar de todo esto que te estoy diciendo, todavía eres lo suficientemente burro como para no entenderlo te pondré este ejemplo: gracias a tu desgraciado orgullo es que mi amigo Goku está muerto ahora. Sí, porque tú dejaste que Cell se perfeccionara. Tú permitiste que ese demonio se volviera más fuerte sólo para demostrarle que aún así serías mejor que él... pero te equivocaste... ¡y todo por culpa de tu maldito orgullo!

—¡Cállate! — reaccionó alzando la voz a todo el volumen que era capaz de dar—. ¿Qué sabes tú lo que siente un verdadero guerrero? — espetó a la vez que se giraba con violencia para encararla. El extremo de sus brazos ya descruzados, mostraban como cerraba fieramente sus puños —. No tienes jodida idea, porque tú no eres una guerrera. No sabes lo que es superar a tu enemigo, no conoces el sabor de la victoria. No sabes lo que es humillar a tu rival y hacerlo sentir un maldito insecto. ¡No lo sabes! Así que no hables estupideces que no te conciernen, maldita mujer entrometida — terminó sus palabras destellando inquina a través de sus sombríos ojos.

—¡Al diablo! —gritó ella totalmente ofuscada —. Contigo no se puede hablar sin que termine en una maldita pelea. Sabes, si me aprecias siquiera un maldito 1% piensa en mis palabras. Ese orgullo que tienes lo único que hace es lastimarte. A ti y a nosotros, que somos tu familia — llevó una mano a su pecho, intentando dar solaz a su atribulado corazón. Sus latidos se estaban descontrolando más de la cuenta.

El clase alta no dio atisbo de emoción alguna ante aquellas palabras. Su frialdad retomó su ser como la luna se adueña del cielo nocturno. No había reacción, no había reflexión, no había nada. Absolutamente nada.

Parecía que todas sus palabras fueran en vano, por eso Bulma sintió arder su alma en dolor. No podía creer ni aceptar que ese hombre tuviera un iceberg por corazón. ¡No! Él ocultaba su sentir como siempre lo hacía. Tenía que remover su conciencia de alguna manera, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

—¡Tu orgullo nos está separando de una forma irremediable! —exclamó la científica con furia desatada, un huracán de emociones la estaba gobernando — Va a llegar un momento en que me cansaré y ya no contarás conmigo — el príncipe puso su ceño sumamente fruncido ante tales dichos —. Nunca me he sentido tan lejos de ti como ahora. Ni siquiera cuando llegaste a mi hogar por primera vez... — su voz mezcló a la perfección el cansancio con el intenso dolor.

—Hace lo que quieras, no me importa en lo más mínimo — volvió a cruzar sus brazos lanzando desprecio a través de sus retinas.

La beldad resopló como pocas veces en su vida lo hizo. Negó con su cabeza, sin creer lo reacio y terco que podía llegar a ser el maldito hombre que amaba. Pensó en retirarse y dejarlo solo como él deseaba, pero sabía que en el fondo esa soledad le causaba dolor. Ella podía hacer la diferencia. Ella era quien podía ayudarlo. Ella era la única que podía tocar su alma para hacerle ver que en la vida había mucho más que orgullo y sufrimiento. En el fondo, por Vegeta sentía compasión. Él sólo era alguien que fue sometido al cruel destino de no sentir empatía ni piedad por nadie, porque nunca en toda su vida había tenido oportunidad de conocer nada más. Pero ella podía cambiar eso. Ella y nadie más que ella podía darle esa oportunidad.

Ella era la única que podía salvarlo de sí mismo. Por eso rendirse no era una opción.

Después de todo era la gran Bulma Briefs. Rendirse simplemente no existía en su vocabulario.

—Quizás el orgullo te hará sentir más fuerte, pero no feliz — sus labios se transformaron en la más pura verdad. La fuerza de toda esa verdad pretendía castigar los renuentes oídos del príncipe.

Pero lo veraz era una molestia que Vegeta se rehusaría a aceptar. Simplemente no podía tolerar esa incómoda verdad. No podía porque le haría girar todo su mundo, cosa que no quería por nada del mismo.

—Mi orgullo es mi felicidad — sentenció con una soberbia aplastante, apabullante, impresionante.

—No Vegeta, el orgullo hacia tu familia sólo te traerá dolor, lo sabes porque hasta ahora sólo eso has vivido. Deja ese orgullo para tus enemigos, para quienes no te conocen, pero no con nosotros. No con quienes te amamos — brillos móviles aparecieron en sus azulados ojos. Lágrimas de emoción querían nacer de allí y terminar muriendo al caer de su mentón. Pero Bulma les impidió cumplir su deseo. El orgullo que tanto criticaba, paradójicamente, ella también lo poseía.

El ente llamado silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Un silencio, que por extraño que sonara, gritaba a todo volumen un universo de sentimientos. Si alguien más hubiera estado allí ni siquiera se hubiese atrevido a hablar. La fuerza de ambos lo abrumaba todo, lo devoraba todo, lo asfixiaba todo cual leviatán.

—¿Sabes?, yo también soy orgullosa — dijo ella al notar como en ese preciso momento estaba reprimiendo sus lágrimas —. Yo también he salido adelante porque el orgullo me ayudó a hacerlo. Sé que sirve para mantenerse firme a pesar del dolor. A mí también me ha ayudado, aunque no lo creas por eso puedo entenderte. Pero también creo que esa virtud nosotros mismos la convertimos en un terrible defecto cuando ponemos al orgullo por encima de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos por miedo a que nos vean como personas débiles. Por miedo a quedar vulnerables frente a otro. Por miedo a quedar expuestos. Creo sinceramente que el equilibrio es la clave. Equilibrio para ser orgullosos cuando necesitamos serlo ante los golpes de la vida, pero también para ser lo suficientemente fuertes para dejar el orgullo de lado con quienes amamos.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó la discusión Vegeta sintió algo extraño en su ser. El tono conciliador de la científica, su mirada totalmente emocionada, su cuerpo casi temblando ante el fragor de sus verdaderos sentimientos, hizo que su frío corazón diera un clic. Algo se removió por dentro, no sabía qué, tampoco podía comprenderlo, pero si sabía algo: esa mujer era realmente única e incomparable. De eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la corporación, pasando al lado de ella, quien frunció su ceño demostrando su confusión. El saiya abrió la puerta, saliendo a través de ella y dirigió su mirada a la cámara de gravedad. El viento parecía querer acariciar sus facciones, por la sutileza que la madre naturaleza le estaba otorgando.

Algunas hojas desteñidas del otoño se movían en el aire en suave compás. A veces caprichoso, el viento las arremolinaba llevándolas fuera del patio principal de la millonaria corporación. Otras veces, en cambio, las dejaba danzar suavemente sin perturbarlas de ningún modo.

La fémina se acercó a él y se puso a su lado, mirando el paisaje que él también veía. El patio de la corporación lucía hermoso con esa alfombra infinita de hojas. Resultaba realmente inspirador.

Con su vista disfrutando de aquella pintura de la naturaleza, ella habló:

—La única persona que se interpone en tu camino eres tú .Tú eres tu mayor enemigo. El orgullo es banal, de él nace el egoísmo y todo tipo de malos sentimientos cuando está mal enfocado. Yo te puedo enseñar que a final de cuentas se puede lograr mucho más con el amor que con el orgullo. De verás — indescriptible fue el tono de su voz. Ineludible la pasión de sus palabras.

No era Bulma quien hablaba.

Era el amor. El más puro amor.

Sin embargo y lamentablemente, el orgullo era un cabrón que se llevaba muy mal con tal sentimiento.

—Ese "amor" que tanto pregonas es voluble y volátil —sentenció con plena seguridad el saiya, sus ojos clavados en el horizonte mediante —. Lo único que se queda contigo por siempre, lo único que te saca adelante, lo único confiable en esta vida es el orgullo. Nada más. El amor depende de otros, el orgullo en cambio, sólo depende de ti. No confío en los sentimientos, solamente confío en mí.

Palabras de alguien que toda su vida había estado solo realmente. Por lo mismo era normal que pensara de esa manera. Con nadie se había sincerado, en nadie había confiado. Con lo único que podía contar era con su propia fortaleza.

—Yo sólo quiero que seamos felices juntos, nada más —su hierática voz dio prueba de la veracidad de sus palabras —. Quiero darte una oportunidad de que conozcas más que dolor y destrucción por doquier. Sé que en tu corazón tienes sentimientos que escondes por ese maldito orgullo. Los muchachos me dijeron que cuando Cell mató a Mirai Trunks — tragó saliva con dolor al decirlo —, tú saltaste como un demonio para vengarlo. Sólo su fallecimiento te hizo darte cuenta lo importante que era para ti. ¿Pero por qué no le demostraste lo que sentías durante ese año en la habitación del tiempo? ¿Sabes por qué? Por tu ruin orgullo. Eso es lo que te impide ser feliz. Eso es lo que te niega la verdadera felicidad.

Entrecerró sus azabaches ojos como única respuesta visible. Su semblante, por otro lado, no dio un ápice de cambio alguno. Todavía sin mirarla, no se arrugó para responder con dura voz:

—Tonterías. Yo no necesito demostrar estupideces. Tampoco necesito vivir con una persona siempre a mi lado como los débiles humanos. Yo no dependo de algo tan voluble como lo que tú llamas amor.

—No se trata de dependencia... el amor es mucho más que eso — sin vacilación se puso en frente de él y tomó sus enguantadas manos—. Vegeta, cariño — esa palabra era una anécdota en su vocabulario pues muy rara vez la usaba, pero si había un momento en que debía hacerlo ese momento era ahora —, el orgullo te lastima a ti y también a nosotros... tu familia. No permitas que eso te haga perder lo que realmente vale la pena. No dejes que tu orgullo pueda más que tu corazón. Sí, ese corazón que sé que tienes, porque a pesar de todo, soy la persona que mejor te conoce — sus orbes se volvieron brillantes por la humedad que comenzó a florecer en ellos. La sublime emoción quería tomarla de rehén hasta el punto de hacerla llorar.

El aludido perdió su mirada en esas brillantes ventanas azuladas a través de las cuales se podía vislumbrar el alma de una persona. Reminiscencias de todos los momentos que habían compartido hasta ahora brillaron en su mente como luciérnagas bajo el alero de la noche. Esa mujer le había demostrado con creces todo lo que sentía por él.

De eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Pero a la vez, las tenía todas.

—Mujer, déjame solo — involuntariamente, su tono salió menos agresivo que de costumbre. Acto seguido, soltó las manos de su esposa.

Un intenso silencio se impuso en el lugar, produciendo, de paso, una desagradable incomodidad. Permanecieron mirándose segundos que se prolongaron más allá de lo que la lógica dictaba, pues parecieron eternos. Fue la fémina quien finalmente rompió el mutismo:

—La felicidad vale más que el orgullo. El amor vale más — su mirada estaba firmemente clavada en la del saiya —. Y aunque créeme que esto me cuesta decirlo, te lo repetiré hasta que lo entiendas... te amo mono estúpido... para mi desgracia, te amo como una loca.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que un "te amo" debía ser motivo de alegría y felicidad, en este caso no lo fue. Sus luceros azules, con un par de rápidos parpadeos de por medio, destellaron mucho dolor. Dolor por no ser correspondida como ella realmente quería.

—Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme, ahora te puedes largar — su voz no dio un solo rastro de emoción. Pero lamentablemente para él sus ojos no hicieron lo mismo.

Y Bulma pudo ver aquello. Era eso lo que le daba una esperanza. Nada más que eso.

—Tu maldito orgullo nunca te dará toda la felicidad que yo y tu hijo te ofrecemos — se dio una breve pausa antes de proseguir —. Recuerda mis palabras... si sigues así, tu orgullo nos terminará separando para siempre... — dicho esto, una solitaria lágrima recorrió el camino de sus mejillas. Sola como lo estaba ella.

Vegeta vio aquella lágrima y maldijo ese pesar que de improviso surgió en su corazón. Algo que no podía entender le hizo sentir más de lo que debía. Y maldijo que así fuera.

Ella se dio la vuelta y retornó al que había sido el hogar de toda su vida. Anheló con toda su alma que ese testarudo hombre reflexionara cada una de sus palabras. Debía hacerlo o la relación que tenían se perdería para siempre como lágrimas en la lluvia. Esa sería la triste realidad.

De alguna manera, ya con la ausencia de su mujer haciéndose presente, el saiya quedó en compañía de esa soledad que fingía amar. Fue entonces que comenzó a reflexionar las palabras antes dichas. Quizás la maldita mujer no estaba del todo errada.

Cuando Mirai Trunks murió, muy a pesar suyo, descubrió todo lo que ese muchacho le significaba a pesar de todos los incontables desprecios que le propinó. La realidad de su sentir se hizo evidente.

¿Entonces qué pasaría con su pequeño hijo de esta época? Quizás tenía la oportunidad de pagar los errores que cometió con su hijo del futuro con el retoño de este tiempo. Si abriera su alma con Bulma podría aprender a ser padre. Podría entender ese amor del que ella tanto hablaba. Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo. Pero sólo tal vez...

"Bah, mi orgullo es un bello dolor", terminó negando aquellas cavilaciones que deseaban ponerlo en jaque.

Lo que Vegeta todavía no sabía es que, tarde o temprano, deberá enfrentar a su propio orgullo en la batalla más difícil de toda su vida...

* * *

 _Continuará._


End file.
